


Halloween With Henry

by the_sass_awakens



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sass_awakens/pseuds/the_sass_awakens
Summary: It's Halloween time with your husband Henry
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Halloween With Henry

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short little blurb, feel free to request more on my tumblr, @thefandomimagines

It was your first Halloween you got to celebrate with your husband Henry. Previous Halloweens you both were separate due to filming and other work obligations. This year you were getting to be together, and you couldn't be happier. It was one of your favorite holidays. You were planning a large party at your home, with most of your friends invited, including the cast of The Witcher. Costumes were already planned, well yours was a surprise for Henry, he couldn’t wait to see it.

You finished setting everything up for the party, then walked back upstairs to your room to get your costume ready. Once you walked out of the bathroom, you looked up to see Henry dressed in his Geralt costume. You groaned softly, because he knew what his Geralt getup did to you. He chuckled as soon as he saw your _[costume](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c8e3569482bd8059aada91d7553d3be7/7667b117296b517e-e2/s250x400/d03745541d93e0451451684d3b31ce134681c629.gifv)_ _._

You smirked, grabbing a coin from the side table, and tossed it at him. You winked, then strummed the lute you had that completed your costume. “Toss a coin to your witcher!”

You smiled wide as he pulled you in by your hips and held his phone up to take a mirror selfie, His chin rested in the crook of your neck, his white hair of the wig strewn over his shoulder. You grinned as he snapped a few pictures, one of you both posing, then one of him kissing your cheek. “Shall we go greet our guests, my Witcher?” He smirked and nodded “I do believe we should, bard.” he laughed, sneaking one more kiss, then he walked out to your living room, where your friends were already in their costumes.

Joey got a really good laugh at you and Henry, but mostly your costume. “I’m truly flattered, Y/N/N.” He had quite a few Instagram stories of you both attempting to toss coins inconspicuously at Henry. Then of course there was the one where you were both drunkenly singing “Toss a coin”.

Ultimately you had a blast for your first Halloween with Henry and your friends. You had posted the picture that he had snapped earlier on Instagram, with the caption “Here’s for all you Geraskier shippers out there. ;)” Henry really got a kick out of it and shook his head.

Once the night had ended, you were both finally in the bed. You were sobered up from the earlier drinks you had been fed by Joey. Henry smiled softly, then pulled you to him by your hips. “Did you have a good Halloween Mrs. Cavill?” he asked. “I did, and I can’t wait to host a party again next year.” he chuckled and looked down at you “Maybe by then we will have an extra person to help celebrate.” You laughed softly “Hopefully.”


End file.
